Dean's Secret
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Dean kept the fact that he was married from Sam since Minute one. Now…Dean’s partner joins in on the hunt…and let’s say…pissed is NOT even close. I also dedicate this story to my guys: and yes even you C. all four of you know who you are
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the rights to, the recognizable media characters that appear in this story. I have no legal or binding agreement with the creators, or owners. I do not seek, and would not accept, profit from this fiction. I have nothing but affection and respect for the creators, and the actors and actresses who portrayed these characters. This story is in no way meant to reflect on the actual lives or life styles of the actors and actresses who portrayed the characters. The only thing I did create was the OMC…I think I put an OMC in this one.

They were outside Lincoln, Nebraska and already Dean was eager to wrap it up…

He had a year left and he already fucked two twins at the same time, right now Dean found out he brought on an Apocalyptic war on all of the remaining Hunters…

_Somewhere._

Dean had a friend who was packing up paolo santo…and then he grabbed his duffel bags as he cleaned out his weapons lockers and dumped them into his bags

He then put all of his bills onto his cards and then he left

He was eating a breakfast burrito as he was wearing shades

Hours later where the Winchesters and Bobby are

They hear a bike's engine pull up and then Dean smiles as he sees the familiar Ducati.

He then got off of the bike as he took off the helmet and then he pulled out a blade from his bag

As he pulled out the blade Bobby stumbled and so did Tamara

"Oh my GOD!" they replied

"What?" Dean asked

"That…that's the sword of an immortal with the powers of the covenant!" Bobby replied

"We've never heard of the Covenant" Dean replied

"In words you can understand…The ultimate badass…Every single demon fears my dark side…even the crossroads demon…There was one demon that could stop me…but Deanie…canceled him." I replied

I remember Ruby from somewhere but I couldn't place her…Dean knew I was a Hunter, but he never thought I was that dangerous to them

We were torching their remains

"If we let out the seven deadly sins…what else did we let out?" Sam asked

"Could we win this war?" Sam asked

"If Mack wasn't here…I wouldn't know how to answer that but…now…" Bobby drifted as he left

I then pressed a button to destroy my bike as I got in with Dean and Sam 

"Drive." I replied smiling

"So what's the deal with you and Dean?" Sam asked

"Married." I replied

Sam doubletaked at that as I grinned

"Yeah It's the truth…and Mack is my nickname…It's Joe Ryley Mackenzie." I replied

Sam nodded at that


	2. Icy Rage

"So you and Dean are married…for how long?" Sam asked

"Nine years." I replied

Sam nodded at that

"Geez…"

"And our son…he's with my relatives." I replied

Sam spewed his soda as he couldn't believe it

"Ma…Married!?" Sam asked

"Yeah." Dean replied

"Jesus Dean!" Sam replied as Dean looked at him out the corner of his eye

"Firs this shit with the yellow eyed demon last week…" Sam sees Dean telling him NOT to say anything about the deal but Sam's WAY too pissed

"And then you make a fucking deal with the crossroads bitch to bring me back and she takes your life in one year!" Sam yelled

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!??!" I yelled and they Felt the Impala slow down hard as they slammed forward

Dean hit his head on the steering wheel, Sam hit his on the dashboard as they leaned back

"Jeeesus!" Sam replied as I got out then I yanked Dean out

I held him by his neck as he KNEW I was pissed

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would react like this!" He replied as I sighed

"God damn it Dean!! Our son's nearly ten years old! He thinks you're working overseas!" I replied

I let him go as I walked back a few feet then I looked at him

"I can't Welch out on this! If I do, Sam dies instantly!" Dean replied

I couldn't believe it as he saw unreadable emotions on my face

"I'm sorry baby but I couldn't let my brother, your brother in law die!" Dean replied

"Take me there." I replied

Dean pulled out his gun as he pointed at me

"I'm not going to let you kill Sam!"

I snapped my fingers as we vanished in Tesla coils and reappeared at the Crossroads

"NO!" Dean screamed out

I then snapped my fingers as the demon appeared

"My hidden name: is Halan." I replied

Dean saw her fear kick into overdrive

"I want Dean's soul back and Sam to stay alive…You want to keep me calm…do it if not…I will yell out an incantation to destroy hell and EVERY single Demon in hell and on this planet as we speak…and then afterwards…I'll see this entire galaxy go to hell and BACK again if you even TRY to take Sam first then Dean." I replied in the scariest voice that anyone ever heard…the darkest, iciest and coldest voice that showed ZERO signs of remorse in the voice

She saw the skies slowly turning dark Crimson

"Your next words will decide the fate of this galaxy…" I replied softly

She looked around

"I'll take a shot that it's happening world wide." She replied

"You guess right." I replied

She was taking forever as I looked at Sam

"Lano ka'la bo'shar lanu no'vala, pahrom, carana mokado ba'jah. Ko'se nusso ma'kora kajani…lano ka'la kosst amojan. Meek rak dorrah pah-wran… Yelim cha ono kosst amojan…Shay ta-hel ter-rah no'vala de-ram. Aka'lu far che…Tarna par-ono ull-kess pah-ran. Lano ka'la bo'shar lanu. Dorra tolka bre-tri pah-wran Dorra tolka o-chen…Dorra tolka, wey-sah shay-hal…Ko'se nusso ma' kora kajani…preen dah-ono uka'lamor-eye anu Kossat Amojan. Nermax rufthus teredak embra…Ensahelm ran embra daran tareen…empa jaj law-moch Jaj-push-Jaj-replenish ammo-migh…" I started as the ground started to shake like a 10.5

"OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!!" She replied real fast

Then I got real close as I looked at her in her eyes

"You even Welch on this deal…that we're making…I'll kill you and destroy every single last demon on this planet and in hell…Are we clear?" I whispered out as she nodded very fast

She blinked and when she opened her eyes we were gone as she was panting heavily

She heard echoing

"I'll be watching you…to make sure you're a good little demon."

Back on the road

"Do I want to know how dangerous he can be?" Sam asked

Dean/Joe: You don't want to know, Just drop it Sammy

Later on we were in a bar

I was having soda when this jackass Hell's Angel hits the back of my head and I jerk forward then I stood up and looked at him

"The fuck is your problem?" I asked

"You're a Fag." He stated

I smirked

"And you need Jenny Craig worse than Sally Struthers needs her." I replied as he grabbed my neck

He was suddenly flung back and then Sam looked at me

"You should be looking up at the biker Sam…You want to see what happens when I decide to loosen up my buttons on being dangerous?" I asked

"J! NO!" Dean yelled

"Yeah." Sam replied

"Watch carefully." I replied

Then the biker started to scream in intense pain

"It's Telekinesis Bitch! That would be the sensation of every single sensation, Neuron and nerve ending experiencing the sensation of all of them being in a 5 thousand degree inferno…(Dean and the others wince yet continue to watch me) Next…your organs are starting to boil…yet your heart and Lungs are fine…I'm kicking up the internal pressure on your brain…and as it swells up…you'll fall into a coma that's fatal…and then…I literally separate you from your skeletal structure as you see it come out through your cock."

Dean and every guy there fell to their knees holding their hands over their cocks at that

"And did I mention that if I wanted to…I could just simply make you explode into a pile of entrails, blood guts as your bones stay there then your organs remaining with your skeletal structure would simply shatter and fall down, but then even before I get to the really good part…I just peel the layers of your skin off to your muscular layout and THEN go to work on you." I replied

Oh the sounds of Walrus mating calls were a plenty

"And yet…since I'm not physically touching you, and there are no fingerprints of me on your body…Technically: it's not murder…just house keeping." I replied

I then got to Sam and Dean as I dragged them to the door and I held it open as they see the biker scream as he separated in half literally, his blood came exploding out of him and his organs fell down

Sam and Dean both fell down and violently did the mating calls again just as did everyone else

"NOW does anyone else have a fucking problem with me being Gay? Cause for all you know… every single gay guy could have telekinesis and could do it more worse than what I did." I replied

I then got in the Impala as they got in sluggishly and then both groaned

"Oh god..." they replied in pain


End file.
